Tarika ke movie ki Zid
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: I know stupid title and another romantic sappy story from me. This one is for miss.abhirika's birthday. Happy belated birthday. Strange story i wrote cause this time Tarika is in control of everything and is threatening to kill Abhijeet with a Talwaar. A bit of Comedy and a bit of romance like always.


Another Abhirika One Shot from me as a small present for miss. Abhirika. Hope you like it. Happy belated birthday and beforehand sorry for the bad hindi.

**Tarika ke movie ki zid:**

Abhijeet walked into his house looking tired as hell. They had just solved a very big case and he was very tired. He looked at the clock and it read 9:00 pm. He had just plopped down on the couch when his phone rang. He picked it up annoyed and without looking at the caller id.

Abhi (angrily): Kya hai?

Tarika (calmly): Arrey arrey?! Kyun gussa ho rai ho honey?

Abhi (surprised): Arrey Tarika tumne mujhe phone kiya aur who be iss waqt aur upar se tum mujhe honey bula rahi ho?

Tarika (flirty tone): Haan tou?

Abhi: Kya baat hai?

Tarika: Kuch be tou nahi… hum movie dekhne chale?

Abhi: Ab iss waqt?

Tarika: Haan abhi issi waqt.

Abhi: Tarika itni raat ko?

Tarika: arrey haan baba.

Abhi: Tarika please aaj nahi mein bohot thak gya huin.

Tarika: Arrey tum mujhe mana kar rah ho? Apni Jaan ko?

Abhi: Tarika tumhe ho kya gya hai?

Tarika: Abhijeet tum mujhe leke jao gai ya nahi?

Abhi (naughtily): Nahi, kya karo gi?

Tarika: Mein kya karogi aur kya kar sakti hoon yeh tum ab dekho gai.

She hung up.

Abhi: Arrey Tarika? Hello? HElloo?

He hung up and smiled and then went to take a shower.

He came out drying his hair and went downstairs, at the bottom of the stairs he saw Tarika looking at him with a creepy look and he almost tripped down the stairs.

Abhi: Tarika tum?

Tarika: Haan koi problem hai?

Abhi: Nahi tou mein tou bas… tum undar kaise?

Tarika: Abhijeet never under estimate two things… A bobby pin and .

He smiled under his breath. He had reached the bottom step now.

Tarika: Abhi ab leke jao gai mujhe movie pe.

Abhi (naughty tone): Nahi ab kya karo gi?

Tarika (looking around): Main uhh main (spotting a talwaar on the wall as a show piece.) Main tumhare khoon kar do gi.

Abhi (confused): Kya matlab?

She grabbed the sword and held it under his chin.

Abhi: arrey Tarika kya kar rahi ho yeh asli hai.

Tarika (smirking): Ab bolo kya mujhe movie pe leke jao gai ya nahi?

Abhi: Nahi…

Tarika: Nahi?

Abhi: Nahi.

Tarika (raising an eyebrow): accha?

She moved the sword closer to him and he moved away and she kept moving closer until she had back him into a wall.

Tarika: Mein sach mein mar do gi tumhe.

Abhi (smirking): Accha?

Tarika nodded babyishly.

He grabbed the sword and pulled it close to him and then twirled it around so that Tarika was now standing with her back to him and he was holding the sword from one end in front of Tarika near her neck and his other hand was on top of hers.

He pulled the sword closer to him and her which caused her to back up into him as much as possible.

He smirked in response his wet hair touched her back and she shivered.

Tarika: Arrey Abhijeet kya kar raho?

Abhi: Ab tum mujhe ek kiss de do warna mein tumhe mar do ga.

Tarika: Accha tum mujhe maro gai?

Abhi: Hmm.

She slipped out her hand from under his and twisted around and faced him.

She held his face in her hands and he stared back at her.

She moved her face close to his and kissed his lips gently teasing them. She moved back quickly and winked at him. Abhijeet smiled and pulled her close again by holding the sword against her back making sure she couldn't go anywhere this time. He leaned in again and kissed her lips. She pressed him against the wall with her body and Abhijeet was surprised at how she was behaving today. She moved her head back so Abhijeet couldn't reach her lips. He moved closer and kissed them again and she moved again.

Abhi (barely above a whisper): Tarika kyun mujhe satari ho?

She just smiled and kissed his cheek and he quickly turned his face and kissed her neck. She wrapped her hands around him tightly and buried her head in his neck.

He turned around so now he was pressing her against the wall.

Tarika (answering his question): Accha lagta hai.

Abhi: Accha?

Tarika: Hmm.

He threw the talwaar aside and wrapped his hands around her waist tightly.

Tarika: Abhijeet?

Abhi (leaning close to her): Hmm?

Tarika: Mujhe laga tha ki tum bohot thak gai ho?

Abhi (biting his tongue): Umm haan par tumhare saath romance karne ka mauka bar bar to milta nahi aur aaj tou tum khud mere paas ayi ho.

Tarika: accha tou mein chali jati hoon. Aur tum jake rest kar lo kyunki tum mujhe movies pe to leke janai keliye bohot thak gai ho.

She pushed him away so she could leave but he swiftly caught her wrist without turning around.

Abhi (pulling her back): Tarika please aaj mujhe mat rokna.

Tarika (playfully): Nahi mein tou rokongi.

Abhi (smirking): Accha?

Tarika: Haan.

He leaned in to kiss her when she put her hand over his mouth.

He grabbed her hands roughly and pinned them to the wall. Tarika looked at him shocked.

He leaned in again and kissed her lips ever so gently, this time he teased her lips, wanting her to want more. She closed her eyes and Abhijeet moved back looking at her face. She opened her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him and he moved back and smiled and she moved closer and pulled her hands out of his grip and grabbed his shirt tightly pulling him towards her. She kissed him and he enjoyed every moment of it. He moved back again and tripped over the carpet and fell on the floor. Tarika smiled and kneeled down and crawled over him. He looked at her scared. She leaned over and kissed his lips once again. This time she held his hands above his head and Abhijeet moved his head up to kiss her more and both deepened the kiss. Abhijeet turned over still kissing Tarika and she had her legs wrapped around him. So now he was on top. He slipped his hands under her and got up. He carried her upstairs and closed the door of his room. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He moved back and took off his shirt and threw it aside. He crawled over Tarika and kissed her neck. She wrapped her hands around his back and closed her eyes. Abhijeet reached over and turned off the lights…

And you can imagine the rest cause I am definitely not going to write about it.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the story and hope Miss. Abhirika liked it.


End file.
